A Lover's Nightmare
by Luna The Darkrai
Summary: This is a Story mainly about a female darkrai called Midnight. She goes through many loves in her life. She has yet many more challenges to face ahead.What will happen to her next?
1. Heated Night

WAR NING: This story Includes on of my Awesome lemon writing powers! This is a lemon

between a Female Darkrai that is made up by me and Darkrai from Alamos Town. Enjoy!

I had this idea in my head for days…. Enjoy! I can be perverted. Its kinda a rape fic too…. Also if you don't want to Darkrai to die… This includes a death and a haunting. I may make it into two parts.. Due to the fact there will Be Darkrai's and Midnight's. Enjoy!

A Lover's Nightmare

I looked out for her, the love of my life…. Midnight. Tonight she promised me something "special". But I had no idea what.

"Hello Darkrai" A feminine voice purred.

I turned around to find my love standing behind me with a wide grin on her face. I breathed. "Midnight…" She smiled and slowly walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my collar . She smiled sweetly and place a clawed hand on my cheek. "I hope your ready for tonight.

I looked her over her beautiful features once more.

Her hair instead of floating up wards like mine, fell down past she shoulders but still moved in a fluent motion. Her body wasn't hour glass but more of a human shape. Her red collar was smaller than mine by a lot. She also had smaller hands and was a foot smaller than me. She always walked on her stilt like legs.

I gulped and nodded. Why is she looking at me like that? "Yes… What did you want to see me about love?" She giggled and kissed my cheek.

She whispered. "You know what time of the year it is?" I thought for a few minutes. I shook my head at first then it hit me. _"Mating season…" _I gasped and began to shake a little. Oh Acreus, _Did she want to?_

She sighed and nuzzled my collar and smiled. "Love I have been waiting for you to come after me for awhile. But you don't seem very interested." She said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. I looked down at her with wide eyes. "Y-Y-You want to mate with… me?" I squeaked at the last word. Midnight smiled and kissed my mouth. "Love I have waited far to long…" I gasped as she all of sudden pressed herself against me. Oh how it felt wonderful! I eagerly pressed myself even closer to her. Yielding a moan from my "mate". I purred. "Love, you should know better than to tease me…" She smiled seductively. "I guess I just like playing with fire."

I shivered and her hand began making its way down to my lower regions. All of sudden she grasped me and pumped a little. I let out a shaky gasp and instinctively trusted against her hand. Her eyes widen as she felt me. "D-D-Darkrai." I then saw fear in her eyes form. "What wrong my love?" She all of sudden pushed away from me and shook her head. "I-I'm sorry." She said shakily. "I have no idea what came over me. I'm so sorry I can not do this" I held back a growl. She started this and if she won't end it I will!

She turned to leave but my hand caught her before she even got a chance to move. With a quick movement of my hand, I pulled her against me hard enough for her to feel my want. "Do you feel that my love?" I asked huskily. I could feel her shake a little. "Y-Y-Yes D-D-Darkrai." She stammered shaking a lot. I began grinding it against her trying to relive some of the tension I felt in my body.

"Darkrai please stop!" She begged as she tried to get away from me. But I heard none of it for now my hands were making their slow descent to her lower regions. She tried to stop me but it was pointless. _I _was the one who is in control now.

With a kiss on her cheek I slipped my hand under her "skirt" and touched her soft sex. Yielding a soft gasp from her, I began to rub it. She began to struggle against me. "Darkrai I don't like this please! Stop!" I growled and stuck my whole claw into her causing a great scream escape from her. I guess my claw was just to big for her. But she'll have to get used to it because the true passion awaiting her is _far_ bigger than my stub of a finger.

I began moving my claw at a slow pace while kissing her neck. I was hoping to stroke the fire of passion back to life in her. But it didn't seem to work. A with a growl and began to move my claw faster making her cry harder.

I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled my finger out of her and instead placed my pokemonhood at the hot entrance. She began to struggle more. "Darkrai, please not like this" She screamed. I rubbed myself against. I immediately knew she didn't desire me one bit which cause anger to form inside me. With one quick sudden movement I was inside her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Midnight was screaming and struggling. She all of sudden used dark pulse with her free hand on me. But it effect me one bit. With and gentle growl I began to move. At first I was gentle letting her get used to my size then I became rougher and more wanting of her. The whole time she was crying out for some one nightmare to help her. I hissed and pushed into her hard moaning. I kept it up until I felt it. I grasped her hip hard breathing heavly. "Oh Acreus Midnight!"

She long since given up. She looked at me with lifeless eyes "Darkrai…."

I finally released my self fully after a few uneven thrusts. She soon went limp in my arms. I managed to hold myself and her up. "Oh Acreus Midnight… You were wonderful!" She didn't anwser. I gently Kissed the back of her neck. "Oh my love…"

All of sudden she attack me with a brick break. I gasped in pain as it hit me square in the chest. She growled. "I hope you die!" She fled into the dark forest.

I could see my life flash before my eyes. Alice, The fight, and Midnight. Every memory flashed by me in an instant. I fell to the ground in a crumpled up heap.

The blow to the chest was enough to cause a rib to pierce my heart. Oh Acreus.

Soon the world began to fade before my eyes into nothing.

Good bye Midnight my love. I forgive you.

"I forgive you." I whispered as everything turned to black. "Midnight.."

I closed my eyes and went into oblivion.

End of part 1


	2. Horrible After

With out further ado!

A lover's Nightmare part 2

5 hours after the Incident

Midnight's Point of view

I could still feel his disgusting hands on my body. Rubbing me in places where even I wouldn't dare touch. Oh acreus how could he have done this to me!

I begged and cried for him to stop. But with no avail. When he finally joined us together I couldn't even describe the pain I felt at it. I felt like my insides were being arranged and distorted. I could feel something break with in the deepness of my belly.

I shook my head of the thought and continued back to my sister's island. She will know what to do. Only she will know what to do about _him._

_**Fullmoon Island**_

"DREAM!" I cried when I reached her home. I go no response. I called her name again but yet no response a little bit more desperate.

I shivered against the cool sea breeze. There was a soft rustling sound off in the distance that caught my attention. It became louder as time went by. Then there was a blood curdling scream.

I knew that scream from anywhere. "DREAM!" I fled into the forest at full speed. Not caring if the branches and thorns cut and skinned me. "I'M COMING DREAM!" I roared as fear ran through me. At the pit of my stomach I knew something oh so horrible have happened to my dear, dear sister. If she has a scratch on her I will kill the bastard who dare touch her.

I got into the clearing at the center of the island.

"Oh acreus no…."

_He_ turned around to face me with a wide evil grin of triumph on his face. Blood covered his claws and face creating even a more frightening scene.

"D-D-D-Darkrai…. How did you? How are you?" I whispered almost in audio ably.

He smiled even wider and moved away revealing the _true_ horror.

There lying on the ground with her gut cut open, bleeding endlessly, was none other than my own sister.

_I screamed. _

He tilted his head and asked. "Aren't you happy?"

I looked at him shaking like a leafeon in the middle of a blizzard. I could not utter even a word. He asked again a little bit louder. "Aren't you happy my love?"

I began backing away shaking my head. "No, no, no, no, no, no." I cried over and over. "Please acreus no… This isn't happening." He smiled again and floated over to me. He placed a bloody hand on my cheek and smiled. "This is all for _you."_ He said almost happily, his eyes reflecting only love and madness.

I let out another scream and shook my head pushing away from the murderous creature. "NO! NO! NO!" I cried again and fled into the forest leaving the horrific scene behind.

"You know you'll always be _mine_!" He roared after me.

I fled off the island towards my own father's island. Newmoon was the only place where Darkrai would never set a foot on.

_**Newmoon Island**_

I landed on the darkened island utterly tired and afraid.

"Midnight is that you?"

I could feel tears well up in my eyes threating to spill over. I turned to face him.

"Father…" I ran into his arms crying. He embraced me and begin stroking my head. "Shhhhh… Shhhhh.. Its okay I'm here." He whispered softly. I sobbed and cried even louder. He kept whispering soft words of comfort and promises of protection.

I finally, at last calmed my sobs and managed to look up at him.

He looked down at me with concern fill his greenish eyes. "What happened to you my dear little ange?" I held back the tears that yet again threatened to spill over once again. I whispered with the up most pain. "Dream is dead." My father stiffened. "Say that again."

"Dream is dead."

All of sudden a terrifying roar ripped out of father's throat and he pushed away from me breathing heavly. " WHO KILLED HER!" He roared, his whole body shaking from anger.

I cried out in fear and flew back as the a dark aura surrounded his body.

"WHO KILLED HER!" He roared again. I shook with fear. "It was Darkrai."

His eyes only bured even brighter.  
"HE IS DEAD!"

All of sudden his eyes widen. He opened his mouth but no words came out. All of sudden his eyes rolled into his head and he fell with a soft _thud. _

I nearly lost it then.

Darkrai stood there holding my father's still beating heart in his hands. "Now that he's gone…." He trailed off thinking.

Then all of sudden he was in front of me. Holding out the heart in offering he said. "I present you with a gift to our love, and….." I had no words for fear was greatest thing that held me. He spoke again with a hint of happiness in his ghostly tone. "Our child."

I fainted there.

**6 hours later**

I woke to find myself in a strange cave. It smelt of death and fear.

I blinked a couple of times to get the blurriness out of my vision. I could hear a soft melody coming from some where in the cave. I sat up a little blinking.

_What is that?_

I thought straining to hear it. I managed to make out the words. But they were to frightening to tell you. He was singing an sacrificial song. I could make out the muffle words of some poor soul.

"Please let me go! Please!"

"SHUT UP! Your blood shall make our child grow and thrive."

I shook. He was insane and delirious.

"No don't! D-D-Don't touch me!"

I heard a loud growl and then a terrified scream. That was it.

"DARKRAI!" I screamed.

He appeared in the room smiling.

That's when I noticed it. He was almost see through! My eyes widened in horror.

"Darkrai I-I can see right though you!"

He snorted and turned his head to look some where else. "You know why…" He said growling slightly.

I shook my head confused. "I have no idea…"

He turned to me with his eyes blazing. He hissed. "You killed me Midnight!"

"K-Killed you?" I stammered.

He roared. "YES! YOU- KILLED - ME!" He all of sudden had me by the throat growling.

"Now it is your turn to die!" He growled as he pulled me up into the air.

I gasped and struggled. No not like this! I can not die!

To be Continued…

Yup making a third part! I hope you liked it!

Please Review!

Yours Truly

Luna


	3. Memories

A Lovers Nightmare

Darkrai's P.O.V

THIS IS ALL HER FAULT!

It was because of her I have become this…this… SPIRIT! A few hours after she murdered me a thought came to me. She kept crying a name whom was a curse to me. For that I hated her.

Flash Back

"Nice try! But you'll never win!" The Darkrown sneered.

I got up shakily bleeding from a wound on my shoulder. "DAMN YOU!" I roared clasping my shoulder.

_He always thought he was better than me because he was evolved…_

"Ha! You'll never win if you stay in that form!" He laughed floating over to me.

_I hated him…_

"Nightmare please stop." The female who I was risking my life for was floating over to him. He turned around and snorted. "Why should I?" A glare formed in her eyes. "Because I'll leave you!" He growled and hissed. "You wouldn't dare!" She smirked and turned around. "Watched me." She melted into the ground and moved into the forest. Nightmare roared after her. "You better come back before I make you!" His blood colored eyes only reflected fury.

She never answered. Nightmare soon followed after her griting his razor sharp teeth.

I shivered. 

_He'd always hurt her._

I quickly followed after them afraid of what he might do to her.

"NIGHTMARE PLEASE STOP!"

My heart began to pound faster. I was thinking of all the horrible things he might be doing to her. I entered the clearing and stopped in utter shock.

_And I could never protect her…_

Nightmare had her pinned against a tree. She was bleeding heavly from a wound in her side. He raised his hand again and scraped three red lines down the side of her face causing her to cry in pain.

"NIGHTMARE PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" She cried struggling under his weight.

Nightmare brought his face close to her's and hissed. "You better be!" He released her letting her fall to the ground with a soft thud. "Now come we must patch you up before your wounds become infected. She sniffed and glared at him. He turned around and hissed. "_Well?"_

She got up clutching her side and followed after him leaving a trail of blood as she followed him.

_And I would always swear to protect her like I protect Alice._

_To be continued_

End of Part 3


	4. Stranger and Pain

_**A Lover's Nightmare Part 4**_

I know some of you are unable to follow this story but all will revealed at the end.

God I sound like one of those mystics X3.

Darkrai's Story Continued

The next day I found my self in the center of the garden with Alice talking to me happly. She kept talking about she and Tonio's upcoming date. I was happy for her of course but I can't seem to get my mind off of Midnight.

"Hey Darkrai are you okay?" I blinked a couple of times and looked down at her. "Y-Yes I am…." She gave me a skeptical look and sighed. "What's on your mind." I shot her a soft glare and snorted. "Nothing that should concern you!" She gave a little huff and looked away. "You don't have to snap at me you know!"

I got up and left her. "Just leave me be!" I quickly left before she had time to snap at me for my rudeness. 

I went deeper into the garden until I heard a beautiful voice singing. I float closer to hear it more clearly.

_Out of time, Out of time to decide. should I run? Should I hide? for the- rest- of –my- life… Should we wait? We could lose. we could fail. Either way options change._

_(Humming) Muh hum_

_Thirty minuets to make up my mind. Thirty minuets to finally decide. Thirty minuets to whisper your name. Thirty minuets to get away…._

I continued to listen until it stopped. I sucked in a deep breath and came out from behind the tree to meet the voice and to my surprise it happened to be Midnight.

She gasped and fled from my sight. I stared after her shocked. I have never heard her sing much less hum. I chased after her.

After a few hours I found myself on a territory that I should never be on. I spotted her leaning against a tree breathing heavly. I narrowed my eyes to slits watching her carefully. She looked back and forth before moving on deeper into the forest. I hissed under my breath before following her. I stop as she paused near an oak and I looked around wondering why she stopped there. I heard her whisper.

"Nightmare are you there?"

There was a soft grunt and he came out looking around.  
"Midnight have you made you decision?"

Midnight closed her eyes and sighed. "Yes I have…" The dark creature smirk and nodded. "What is your answer?" Her eyes flew open blazing with anger and she hissed. "I shall never be yours! All you are is a self center bastard who has no idea how to treat a female!" Nightmare looked quite shocked at her. "Wh-Wh-What did you say?" She gritted her teeth and hissed. "Screw you I'll never be yours!" I heard him growl. "Then you choose death?"

She floated back and stammered. "W-W-What?" Nightmare growled and sliced open her chest with one swing of his claws.

I was snapped out of my memories as my _mate's_ body went limp in my hands. I snorted. "Until death do we part…" I dropped her body and it hit the floor with a soft thud. I turned and left her there. Then it hit me.

"OH ACREUS NO!" I rushed back to her corpse and looked her over. A small bulge appeared on her stomach. I gripped the sides of my and let out hiss of rage. I have killed the only female willing to carry my child. I felt something deep with in my heart. It was a horrible pain. I gripped it and closed my eyes trying to hold back a wail. I have finally done it I have killed my lover, my life, my mate all at once. I lowered my head and got up.

Now there was nothing for me to live for except for pain. I left the now empty cave to the raging outside. I looked up feeling the rain hit me. I didn't care for the sick feeling deep with in my stomach was all I cared about. I shall never forgive my self.

_**Midnight's P.O.V.**_

I woke up in a strange place after I passed out from the lack of oxygen.

Light was filtering from a hole in the roof. I blinked and slowly got up. A strange creature met my sights. It looked at me and blinked several times before talking. "Hello… Welcome to my home I am Virus the Deoxys." I tilted my head slightly. "A-A Deoxys?" He nodded "Yes… Who are you?" He asked tilting his head slightly to the left.

I took a step forward. "I am Midnight the Darkrai." He nodded and turned around and began doing something with a glass. I heard a loud crash and he turn around. He held out some round objects. "Here eat these. They'll help you with any problems you have been having." I gave him a skeptical look.

"Oh come on it isn't poison! Now take it before I make you!" I slowly reached forward and took the pills from him. I took them and immediately began to feel woozy. "Whoa… I feel kinda funny…" Virus smiled and caught me before I fell.

"Now as what was I doing… Oh right." He laid me back down onto the bed and kissed me. "You should learn to never trust a stranger…." He purred as he laid down beside me. I managed to mumble. "huh?" I could feel something touch my leg and begging to move up wards.

"Especially one not from this planet." I quickly understood what he ment. I struggled managing to anger him. He wrapped two tentacles around my waist and neck. He glared hard at me before hissing into my ear. "Now hold still and this'll be as painless as possible." I felt something touch my private parts. I looked up at him dazed. He was looking down at me with half closed eyes. I began to struggle again.

He growled and squeezed me tighter. "Now hold still or I'll _make_ it hurt." I let out a shocked cry of pain and something entered me. I heard a soft cry come from him.

I passed out.

When I woke up I found myself alone.

"Oh so your finally awake." A smooth voice purred into my ear. I looked over my should to see Virus lying on his side smiling at me. I hissed and jumped away from him. "WHAT IN HELLS NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I hissed moving away from him.

He blinked a few times and shook his head. "You are in my home… and you must learn to respect your host and mate." I narrowed my eyes and gave a deadly hiss. "Your mate?" He nodded and got up. "Yes your mate and you _will_ obey me!" I bared my teeth at him backed away. "Stay away if you want to keep your head." He glared at me and shot a tentacle at me wrapping it around me and tightening it's grip on me. "If you make such a threat again I will make sure that pain is all you ever will feel." With that he left me.

I knew this life will be hell as long as I live. I looked back to the door he exited smiling. But I will not live for long. I looked down at my stomach. This child will be the true witness of the horror.

End part 4

Midnight's Theme song : 3

.com/apps/videos/videos/show/11355144-bloody-higurashi


	5. Discovery

A Lover's Nightmare Part 5

I headed out the door my so called _mate_ left through. I soon found myself in a large living room. There were paintings everywhere and in the center of the room was a quite large chair. Sitting in the chair was Virus. He was watching the embers glow in the fire place.

"Um.. Virus…" He turned around and smirked. "So you can't get enough of me eh?" I bit back a rude comment and managed to force a smile. "I-I'm kind of hungry.." I lied. He blinked and nodded. "I'll go fetch you a meal." He got up swiftly and left to a door on the right of the room. I smiled and murmured to my self. "Now where is out…" I looked up and notice a hole in the room large enough for me in shadow form to fit through. I quickly changed and climbed up the wall and through the hole.

Cool fresh air met me and I came out of my shadow form in shock. I looked over my surroundings.

I was in the middle of some desert on a plateau. There we no pokemon as far as I could see.

Not was I only in some deserted place but I was on a freaking space ship!

I tripped slightly from the shock and fell off. "EEEEEKKK!"

I managed catch a bump in the side of the ship and held my self there. I let out a breath I have been holding during that ordeal.

I quietly slipped down the side of the ship after getting my barings and slipped until I hit the ground. I quickly headed away from the large vessel.

I heard a loud crack and the side of the ship opened up. Some light filtered out of it.

A very angry Virus appeared.

"YOU COME BACK HERE OR YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER HATCHED!" I gulped and began to flee when I felt something grab me from behind. I slowly looked over my shoulder. Another creature in which I never seen before held me in a steel like grip. He called over his shoulder. "You really should keep a good eye on her you know…" I heard a snort from behind me and a growl. "Well mewtwo I can not help it if she flees."

Mewtwo snorted and flicked his tail. "Well then next time I shall be her mate." A growl arose in Virus's throat. "She will not be your mate ever! You'll have to kill me before that happens!" Mewtwo smirked at him. "Do not tempt me my friend or I'll just go up on that offer…." Virus began to change until he looked like a totally different person. Mewtwo growled. "You attack form will not help you!" Virus stiffened. "You wouldn't dare!" Mewtwo glared at him with triumph. "Of course I will and you will not stop me."

Virus changed back to his original form and lowered his shoulder. "Come my love… I have made you something to eat."

I stayed where I was. He looked at me and then sighed heavily. "I do not feel like fighting. Now lets go or else." I glared at him and shook my head. "No…" I noticed Mewtwo was not with us anymore. Virus took a step forward and glowered at me. "Come or I'll hurt you!." I shook my head once more. He came rushing forward and gripped my shoulders with a hurtful grip. "Listen I do not feel like fighting come and I'll feed you.. If you do not I'll take you by force and you can just starve for all I care!" I shivered and nodded shyly. He smiled and held out his hand. "Now lets go…" I gulped and took it. He led me to the ship.

After my meal he took me to his room and told me to get some rest. I didn't feel like much sleeping and I was about to tell him but he already left and locked the door. I sat down on the bed and sighed.

_**The Next Morning**_

I woke up to find a meal of cooked Lum berries and some squeezed pecha berry juice. A note layed right next to it I picked it up and began to read.

_My Dear Midnight_

_I have left you in the care of my close friend and mewtwo's half sister Dawn_. _She will attend to all your needs._

_From you lover_

_Virus_

I crumpled up the paper and three it against the wall. Damn him all to hell!

But an idea stuck in mind. A wonderful idea stuck.

I can escape!

I quickly left out of the door.

I was barely out of it when I ran into a pokemon. I looked up to see her frowning.

She was taller than Mewtwo. She was mostly pink with darker pink on the tip of her horns, Some of her tail, on the tips of her feet and on the center of her forhead.

She smiled sweetly at me and held out her hand. I smiled at her and took it. "I am sooo sorry…" The mewtwo like creature smiled and nodded. "It is okay! You must be Midnight." I nodded. "Yes I am. Are you Dawn?" She nodded. "Yes I am Dawn the Mewthree." I smiled wider. She seems really nice.

Dawn flicked her tail and nodded. "Virus told me to watch you… I hate how possessive he is…" She groaned. "I used to be his mate until I said enough was enough." Her shoulders hunched. "He locked him self up for a few weeks…"

I nodded at her smiling. "So what do you do around here?" She shrugged. "I have no idea… Hey wait!" She ran off and then she came back with a box that said yatzee. I looked at the box curiously. "What's that?" Dawn smiled and held it out. "It's a game called yatzee." I tilted my head. "Ya- what?" Dawn smiled wider. "I'll teach you how to play."

**5 Hours later**

"YATZEE!" Dawn yelled for the millionth time. I threw down the game card I was holding and hissed. "No fair you used your physic powers!" Dawn stuck out her tongue. "Nuh uh!" I stood up. "Yah huh!" She stood up. "Nuh uh!" I growled. "Yah Huh!" She glared at me and flicked her tail back and forth angrily. "I did not cheat!" I used shadow ball on her. She let out a angry hissed as it scraped passed her arm. "DAMN YOU." She began to attack me with focus Punch.

"Take This!" She moved at me with amazing speed. But I was faster.

I quickly jumped into the air and dodged her attack. After I landed I used Shadow ball on her but she managed to teleport before it hit.

Maybe this will be a fun battle. I thought happily.

After a few hours of duking it out we managed to both blow a lot of holes in the wall, roof and couch before both fainting from exhaustion.

"IIIIII'MMMMM HOOOOM- What the fuck!" Virus was standing at the door with wide eyes. " What in Acrues's name happened?" I looked over the table that I fell over and blinked a few times. "Oh hi Virus." Virus's eye twitched. "What happened to my ship!" I smiled. "Dawn taught me how to play Yatzee." Virus gave me a questionable look. "Ummmm…. And it turned into a fist fight how?" Dawn got out of the fire place coughing. "She acused me of cheating." Virus rolled his eyes and sighed. "That's because you do!" She glared at him and hissed. "No I did not!"

Virus grumbled and walked over to me. "Lets fix you up okay?" I nodded and got up. "Lets go." He took me into the bedroom.

That night I sat on the now burned out couch. The ointments he used on my wounds did the trick. I smiled greatfully.

I layed back thinking about this place I came to call home.

A single though came to mind.

Maybe this place won't be so bad after all.

End of Part 5

Please review!

Also I need some Ideas on some pokemon or maybe some trainers So sign up on this form and i'll add you.

Trainer form (Please fill out one for your pokemon)-

Name:  
age:  
Gender:  
Pokemon:  
Crush:  
Personality:  
Looks(link or description)  
Part in story (what role do you want to play?)

Pokemon-

Name:  
Level:  
Gender:  
Species:  
Crush:  
Mate:  
Special Markings:  
Personality:  
Part in story:


	6. Found

A lover's Nightmare part 6

Enjoy peeps!

"OOOOHHHHH MIDNIGHT!" A voice purred from the bedroom.

I jumped off the couch and ran off to the other room. Virus was leaning against the bed frame with a dopy smile on his face. "My love aren't you going to be going to bed?" I shook my head. "Not tonight… It's the new moon you see…. " He snorted at me. "That just an excuse to get out of sleeping with me…" I shivered and glared at him. He smirked and slowly walked over to me. "You know… You do like me." He smiled and wrapped a arm around my waist. "I like you…" I faked gagged and snorted. "And grumpig fly!"

I watched the smirk fade from his face. His eyes narrowed dangerously and hissed. "You listen. And listen good! I am you mate and you will serve you duty to me as my chosen female!" I spat at him. "I never choose you!" He took a step back and glared at me deeply. "You will soon choose me…"

He pushed pass me and left to the other room with me glaring after him. I shook my head and looked up. He will never be chosen by me. Not after last time….

I turned back towards the door and sighed.

When will this hell ever end?

I went out the door and into the hall to meet him leaning against a wall in the hall. He was shaking his head hissing to himself. I floated closer to him tilting my head. "V-V-Virus?" His head shot up and he gasped. "Midnight!" I flinched back as he held out a hand to me. He immediately notice and turned away from me. "So you still hate me…"

I sighed and groaned. "No I don't…" He turned back to me with his eyes sparkling. "Does that mean you love me?" I shook my head. "No I still don't but I'll consider you a friend for now." His eyes dulled and he nodded. "Of course what ever pleases you my-er- friend."

I smiled at him then left to the front door.

My thought was:

Since I am not his mate I could leave as I please.

I was about to open the door when I heard a voice growled behind me.

"Where do you think your going?"

I turned around to face Virus. "I-I was just about to leave." He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "You are not going anywhere." My gaze hardened and I snapped at him. "And why can I not?" He snorted. "Because your still under my care."

I glared at him. "I am not your mate so you can not tell me what to do!" I narrowed my eyes as he did his. "I can take you if I please you know." He hissed threateningly. I glared at him before getting into his face. "You-Can-Drop-Fucking-Dead." I hissed then raking my claws into his chest I used my dark powers to make them go deeper into his chest.

He jumped back with a cry of pain. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Virus shot out one of his tentacles and wrapped it around my throat. I gasped and hissed raking at it. He tightened it and hissed. "You _are_ mine and always will be!" I gasped and glared at him. "I-I rather die."

"…" He paused as if pondering my statement. Then he growled and tightened his grip. "Then it shall be."

I closed my eyes feeling my body scream out of air. That's when it hit me.

I began to melt into the ground. The tentacles began to tighten stopping me from melting completely into the ground. I gagged and scratched at them. But he didn't even flinch one bit. I began to struggle once more but with no avail.

All of sudden the pressure was lifted and I fell to the ground coughing. A deep growl sounded from the other side of the room.

"How _dare _you"

I looked over my shoulder and gasped.

"N-N-Nightmare…" He looked over at me wide eyed and smiled sweetly. "Midnight…"

Virus quickly got in front of me. "What are you doing in my home!" Nightmare glared deeply at the space virus. "Here to retrieve what is mine." He said motioning towards me. Virus's eyes narrowed. "What if I don't let you?" A black aura appeared around his claws and he smirked. "Then you shall die…"

He quickly moved forward and attacked with a powerful shadowpunch. Virus dodged it and used mega punch. Nightmare used his arms to block the attack. He skidded a few feet then he pulled his arms apart and then used a powerful dark pulse. Virus roared in pain and used hyperbeam. Nightmare was pushed into a wall andit making it break. He came out of it and stood up with blood dribbling from a cut on his arm.

"Hehe your pretty good…." He sneered.

"So are you." Virus said sarcastically.

Nightmare spat at him before using Hell's Gates.

A dark portal opened and a bunch of undead pokemon came out. Virus was dragged into it by the undead Pokémon.

He managed to scream before the portal closed on him. "I will kill you both! My brothers will kill you!"

The portal closed cutting off the screams of a dead pokemon.

End Of part 5

Sign up and Join the Drama!

Trainers( Can be from the show. Please make a form for your pokemon):

Name:

Age:

Pokemon:

Crush:

Personality:

Looks(link or description):

What is your part in the story?:

Pokemon:

Name:

Gender:

Species:

Moves:

Crush:

Mate:

Special Markings:

Personality:

What is your part in the story?:


	7. Returning Home

A lover's Nightmare Part 7

I wonder how many more chapters I will make…..

My gaze flickered from Nightmare to where Virus disappeared.

"Midnight…." I returned my gaze back to him and smiled. "Nightmare…" We edged towards eachother. Before we knew it, we were wrapped in a wonderful embrace. I felt tears dribble over my cheeks. "Oh Nightmare!"

I heard him murmur. "Where have you been all this time?" I whispered to him shakily. "Waiting for you." I could feel him shake a little. "Oh Midnight…" He all of sudden moved away from me. His eyes were filled with sorrow.

"How-How could you ever forgive me for what I've done to you?" I gulped and looked away.

All I was looking for was some sort of comfort and instead I hurt someone even more.

"Nightmare… I-I can never forgive you…" His eyes quickly filled with hurt. I flinched at the sightand took a deep breath.

"But I'll choose to be with you." His eyes widened in surprise. "But-But why?" I stepped towards him. "Because it is only you who truly loves me…." He gently took me into his embrace. He mumbled into my hair. "I promise I shall never hurt you again…" At that moment I felt safe.

He began to kiss me lovingly again. A strange heat flared up from the top of my head to the bottom of my legs. I groaned into our kiss. He quickly picked up on it and began to kiss me harder. I couldn't help it but my hands seem to have a mind of their own. I ran them up and down his chest.

I heard him growl. "Stop it before I lose the last of my self-control."

I gasped before moving away from him. He looked at me lustly which caused me to flinch slightly.

"Nightmare…." He blinked and looked at me. "Yes my lovely?" I slowly took a step back. "Y-Your looking at me funny…" He smirked. "That's because I love you…." I flinched again. "Please don't do that... I don't like it." He flinched again but sighed. "Okay..."

We soon left that horrible place and headed towards Nightmare's home territory.

_**Nightmare's Forest**_

All was silent as we arrived. Nightmare was quiet the whole way there. He stopped looking around with emotionless eyes.

He called out. "Michael." There was silence then a whole bunch of rustling and a human came out with a smile.

"Hey Nightmare! Ya called?" He asked looking not at Nightmare but me. I quietly coughed and scooted behind Nightmare weary of the human. Nightmare let out a rumbling laugh them said. "Yes... I would like you to meet my... er..." He looked at me with questioning eyes. I sighed and said sternly. "I am his _girlfriend _Luna_." _

Michael laughed and said. "Hey nice to meet ya! I'm-" "Michael." I said finishing for him. This made him laugh slightly. "Quick!" He said.

Nightmare rolled his eyes. "Michael please find my mate a place to sleep... I must patrol the territory." Michael nodded and said. "Go ahead my friend!"

With that sentence Nightmare left me with the human. We both awkwardly stood there looking down at the ground. It was Michael to speak first.

"Follow me..." He said in a slightly confused voice before trotting off. I awkwardly nodded and followed him at a much slower pace.

He took me through a bunch of firs and led me towards a small clearing where he stopped. "Here we are..." He said turning to me smiling. I looked around the small clearing.

It had many types of flowers and grasses. But the most interesting thing was the pond in the middle. It had sparkling clean waters that made the river at my old home look flithy.

I turned to Michael, looking into his eyes. "How am I suppose to stay in here? For arceus's sake! It has no shelter." Michael gave me a wide smirk and said in a teasing tone. "I guess you gotta live with it!" I hissed at him narrowing my eyes and got into a defensive pose. "Bite me!"

Michael narrowed his mocking me with his pose. "I betcha my zoroark will." I glared at him deeper. "I would like to see it try!"

With a flick of the human's wrist he sent out a zoroak. The zoroark roared at me and I snarled back. Michael ordered his zoroark to use hone claw which did nothing to me when it hit me. With a roar I used brick break which did major damage to the dark pokemon. The zoroark attacked me again with ankle sweep.

I got kicked hard and fell back groaning. The zoroark smirked at the same time it's trainer did. I hissed and got up. "Your going to hurt the baby." I snarled taking a few steps back scared. Michael looked at me surprised. "Your pregnate!"

I nodded and looked down at my slightly swollen belly. "Yes... Now tell me where I could nest."

Michael thought for a second then said running a hand through his jet black hair. "There's a hollow up in that tree across from us... You can stay there." I thanked him before climbing up into the tree.

To my surprise a nest was already made. I smiled thinking. '_Nightmare your one smart cookie...' _I layed down and went to sleep.

End of Chapter

Sign up!

Trainers( Can be from the show. Please make a form for your pokemon):

Name:

Age:

Pokemon:

Crush:

Personality:

Looks(link or description):

What is your part in the story?:

Pokemon-

Name:

Gender:

Species:

Moves:

Crush:

Mate:

Special Markings:

Personality:

What is your part in the story?:


	8. Unknown Pain

A Lover's Nightmare

By Luna the Darkrai

Chapter 8

Sorry this took so long! Like I said I have a story over load here... Hehehe!

**Midnight's P.O.V.**

The next morning Midnight woke up to the feeling of someone next to her. When she turned over, she felt the strong hand of someone touching her back.

Startled by this, she sat up hissing a swear word.

"Midnight, my love, What's wrong?" A smooth voice said as then hand came back onto her chest. Midnight looked over her right shoulder to see Nightmare lying beside her with a soft smile on his face. She let out a soft sigh and smiled at him. "Good morning Nightmare." She said leaning back into the nest and then began kissing his cheek.

Nightmare smiled at this and gently nuzzled her cheek. "Good morning love…" Midnight blushed and quietly grabbed Nightmare's hand kissing it. "It shouldn't be much longer…" She said looking towards her stomach tenderly.

Nightmare looked confused for a moment, but when he looked where she was looking he gasped in shock.

"YOUR PREGNANT!" He roared quickly moving away from the confused female. Midnight tilted her head at him and shook a little. "Yes… D-Didn't you know?" She asked shaking slightly at his angry stare.

"NO!" He snarled clenching and unclenching his fists in anger. "It must be Darkrai's…" He snarled to himself looking away from the scared female. Midnight was horrified at this sudden reaction.

"H-How do you know?" She said looking at him wide eyed. Nightmare let out a soft laugh. "Because that Deoxys could never impregnate you... You are not compatible!"

"Tell me something Midnight…" He said in a dark deadly voice. "How long until the runt is born?" He hissed looking towards the female. Midnight looked at him horrified as he began to move closer to her.

"Well?" He snarled as he took another scoot towards Midnight. "Probably today…" She whispered flinching from the scent of his breath. Nightmare sighed and moved away hissing. "I'll be in a day or two… And if it isn't born then… I'll get it out of you…" Midnight shuddered at the thought.

Without another word he left her to herself. Midnight let out a shuddering sigh and began rubbing her belly softly. After she was done she looked back towards the hollow entrance sighing.

"Damn it…" She muttered as she got up to stretch her muscles.

"HELLLOOOO UUUUPPPP THERE!" A familiar voice called from outside the hallow. Midnight blinked as she floated over to the entrance just in time to see Michael waving to her from below. Midnight sighed and quickly floated out of the small nest down to the young boy. "Hello…" She murmured smiling at him slightly.

Michael grinned and said happily. "I see Nightmare had just left to fetch something to eat from the village." That made Midnight's head snap up. "Huh? A village you say? How far?" Michael tilted his head at the female's sudden interest in the village. "About a day away… Why do you ask?"

Midnight shrugged and looked off towards the forest. "I was just wondering… Nightmare said he would be gone for a few days." Michael laughed at her and then turned around. "Come on… How about I make ya something at my place?" He called over his shoulder. Midnight smiled towards him and nodded with eagerness. "Okay…"

He began walking into the forest whistling to himself. Midnight sighed and floated after him as she listened to him sing his song.

**Nightmare's P.O.V**

_**A Day Later**_

_**Night time**_

Nightmare had found himself in a village called Celestal village. Though it was far from his dwellings, he came here often because of the nightmare's the people have when he is around.

Nightmare flinted from shadow to shadow avoiding from being detected by the village protector, a Gallade in which he never knew the name of, who would seriously hurt him if he found out that Nightmare was there.

Nightmare smiled when he heard the voice of a woman.

"It'll be pricy sir." A woman with dusty red hair said as Nightmare came into seeing distance.

She was talking to a tall man with white hair and blue eyes.

"I will be paying as much as forty dollars." He said holding out the amount of money suggested to the woman, in which Nightmare quickly knew was a harlot.

The harlot smiled and quickly snatched up the money with haste. "It'll get you a BJ or a boob job." She said waving her hand in front of her face. Nightmare smiled wider as he noticed that the women was wearing less cloths than most of his victims had.

He liked that very much.

"That'll be enough…" The white haired man said before grabbing the harlot's hand. The harlot smiled and walked him into the Inn.

(An Hour later)

The white haired man came out with a satisfied look on his face and he walked off towards the housing area of the village.

The harlot soon came out putting more lip stick on. When she finished she put the stick away into her purse and began looking around for another customer.

With another smiled he made himself into a human form and walked over to the harlot smiling.

"Hello harlot." He said as he ran a strong hand through his silvery hair. The woman gasped and quickly turned around. But when she saw Nightmare she smiled. "Hello… Need of any… Services?" The harlot said licking her lips lustily.

Nightmare looked around him for the Gallade then said. "Yes… How much will… This buy?" He asked pulling two hundred dollar bills, which he stole, out of his pocket.

The harlot's eyes widened at the sight of the money. "Anything you like sir…" She said looking back up to Nightmare's face in awe. Nightmare's smiled turned into a smirk. "Then I'll be need all services…" The dusty red haired woman nodded. "O-Okay…" She quickly took Nightmare's hand and led him into the Inn.

(From somewhere above)

A pair of amber eyes watched Suspiciously as the two went in the hotel.

"It must be Nightmare…" The pokemon said as it's elbows extended into blades. "Damn it…" He hissed.

(Meanwhile)

Nightmare smiled as the harlot led him into a secluded room in the back of the Inn.

She turned around to face the disguised Darkrai smiling. "So what'll it be?" She asked looking Nightmare up and down lustily.

'_Maybe a little bit of fun first…'_ Nightmare thought before he answered her. "Get into bed…" He ordered the woman. The woman nodded slowly. "So it'll be that then…" She quickly climbed into the bed and laid down flat.

Without warning Nightmare changed back into his Darkrai form and laughed. "Little, stupid harlot…" His now hoarse voice said with an evil tinge. "I am only here to feed… But I'll have some fun first."

The harlot's eyes widened and her mouth hanged opened but no sound came out. Nightmare had her where he wanted her.

With another smirk, he climbed into bed and pinned her down quickly. "I must tell you… I am much, much bigger than a human harlot." The woman sniffled and whimpered. "P-Please…" She looked away with her eyes tightly closed.

Anger rose in his chest as he smooshed the woman into the bed. "I need your corporation from you… I promise… This'll be the best day of your li-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH NIGHTMARE!" A fimilar voice roared from the window and a shadow fell over the two.

Nightmare's head snapped up just in time to see a Gallade come rushing into the room.

"Oh goody…" Nightmare muttered as he climbed off the woman and quickly got up. The gallade's eyes narrowed as he sighed. "Damn it Nightmare… When will you learn?" Nightmare let out a mighty laughed and threw back his head. "I am merely enjoying my self."

The Gallade hissed at him and began to shift foot to foot. "By both psychically and mentally raping a human?" Nightmare snorted and turned his head away. "I only want to eat and have pleasure… A dinner and a show." He said with a hint of irony.

The Gallade hissed and began to advance on the Darkrai. "Well that is not going to happen." Nightmare snorted and stood up strait. "Hehehe… I have escaped you many times… Why do you think your going to catch me this time?"

Without a single waring the Gallade roared and came at Nightmare using wide slash. Nightmare merely smiled and moved out of the way.

The harlot had already fled the scene, much to Nightmare's dismay. Nightmare hissed and melted into the ground. "I do not feel like much battling… until next time…"

Nightmare fled past the Gallade and went out the window laughing.

"DAMN IT! I _WILL_ CATCH YOU NIGHTMARE!" The Gallade roared after him.

Nightmare merely laughed as he fled into the night.

End of Chapter 8

I hoped you enjoyed!

I am almost finished with The demon and the princess… I felt like I had to finish this chapter first before opening a new can of worms…..

Well anyway! Thank you for reading.

Here is the sign up sheet if you want your character in the story.

Trainers:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Looks (Include outfit):

Crush:

GF/BF:

Pokemon(If any):

What is your part in the story?:

Personality(Doesn't have to be long):

Pokemon's:

Name:

Gender:

Species:

Gender:

Special Looks:

Crush:

Mate:

Kids:

Personality (Doesn't have to be long):

What is your part in the story?:


	9. Birth

A Lover's Nightmare

Chapter 9

Okay! I am delaying the next chapter of The Demon and the Princess and I am going to do more chapters of this!

This chapter will have some uncomfortable scenes.

Here we go!

Midnight let out a scream of pain as globs of blood splattered onto the forest floor. She threw her head back crying out for Arceus to end her suffering right now.

Another contraction came, causing the female more pain. Michael was of no help to her, because he fainted as soon as he saw the blood spilling out of her.

Midnight closed her eyes and let out another scream of pain as another contraction shivered through her body. "Please! Please make the pain stop please!"

It felt as if some unknown force was tearing her from the inside out and it kept getting worse and worse with each passing moment.

All of sudden screaming filled her hearing, but it wasn't someone else's… It was her's.

Her eyes all of sudden flew open as another contraction came again…

A minuet behind the last contraction as far as Midnight could keep track of.

Midnight began to black out as the pain became over whelming.

"Your doing great…" A soft voice whispered into her ear. Midnight blinked trying make sense of this unknown voice.

"Just keep it up." It said soothingly. Midnight closed her eyes as whimpered. "B-But it hurts." She felt a hand on her head and the voice spoke again. "It's going to be okay…" All of sudden the pain came back as the echo of the voice went away.

Midnight threw her head back screaming for someone to help her.

"Midnight…"

Midnight's eyes closed tightly as she knew of the voice. She turned her head towards the voice but kept her eyes closed.

'_Go away, Go away, Go away.' _ She hissed in her head as a shadow passed over her.

"Midnight… I-I thought…" The voice murmured with happiness. Midnight opened her eyes and nearly screamed.

Darkrai came into her field of vision, this time in a physical form, but he was still sorta see through. She could tell he was still a spirit.

"P-Please-"Was all Midnight was able to say before another contraction came causing the Darkrai to scream out in pain again.

Fifty seconds apart.

Darkrai kneeled down beside her looking very worried. "M-Midnight… Please let me help you." He said placing a hand on Midnight's.

Midnight turned away whimpering in fear, her eyes looked towards a tree stump. Darkrai whimpered again and he touched her arm causing the female to jump up slightly in surprise. "Midnight please…"

Another contraction came again making Midnight unable to answer him.

Thirty seconds apart.

Darkrai let out a stressful whimper and said in a mere whisper. "P-Please… Your in pain, I need to help you."

Midnight had no way of fighting him and she can not run away due to the pain she was feeling in her stomach. So she leaned back and closed her eyes and whimpered. "Please be gentle…" She could _feel_ Darkrai smile and he began rubbing her belly gently. She could feel his ghostly hands dip into it time to time.

"Midnight deep breaths… Please. It'll be just fine." He muttered to the pained female as she began to black out. Darkrai petted her head as he whispered to the fading female. "I promise…"

(At the Village)

_Darkrown's point of View_

Morning had long came and gone, by this time it was afternoon.

Nightmare watched the people below him bustle about without a care. This made him smile.

Oh how blissfully they were unaware of the demon lurking above waiting for a chance to feast on their dreams.

Nightmare let out a lofty sighed and looked side to side before moving on towards a dark alley. He was hoping that Gallade wouldn't show up and ruin this nice day by challenging him to a hand to hand contest. But of course he would win due to the fact he is stronger and more well suited for battles of strength.

He sighed and let his mind wander else where after he entered the safeness of the alley way.

First his thoughts led to the little harlot that he was about to feast upon, both body and dreams. A slight flash of anger hit him when he remember she fled from him. But it soon went away as he got an idea. The little harlot could still be hunted down… Food for his mate…

He sighed and stretched as he looked around for signs of the Gallade. In truth he really wanted to battle the little creature.

How fun that would be? Battling was one of his passions, beside his mate, and he would be willing to battle to the death if he wanted to.

But sadly he can not do such things, if he were to die his mate would be left to take care of both the child and herself.

His eyes darted to the right as he noticed a white speck come into the corner of his eye.

'_Did that Gallade follow?'_ Nightmare thought narrowing his eyes. He let out a low hiss and began floating towards one of the dumpsters.

"I know your there." He said growling deeply hoping to scare who or what out of hiding. But to much of his surprise a chuckle answered him.

Nightmare let out another growl and then slashed at the air with his claws. "Come out or die!" He snarled floating closer to the dumpster. There was another laugh and a familiar voice hissed. "Tsk, Tsk Nightmare you should know better than to threaten the protector."

Nightmare bristled at this and he threw a fist into the side of the dumpster making a big indent. "COME OUT NOW GALLADE!" He roared as his crimson eyes began to blaze in anger. The Gallade stepped out from behind the dumpster, looking as equally angry.

"My name is not Gallade it is Orion ." Orion said frowning at Nightmare with his eyes narrowed. Nightmare stretched trying to seem very relaxed. "What ever all you other pokemon are the same."

Orion snorted at this and quietly hissed to the nightmare pokemon. "I wouldn't say th-" Nightmare quickly cut him off by saying in a low growl. "Go away unless you want your heart torn out and your blood drainer." Orion laughed at these words and extended his blades from his elbows. "If it's a fight you want Nightmare, It's a fight you'll get." Nightmare smiled at this and cracked his knuckles smirking. "You have no chance against me." The dark type gloated as one of Orion's blades began to glow white.

"Try me." Orion said before running at Darkrai using psycho cut. Nightmare stood there letting the attack hit.

No damage was done.

Nightmare then grabbed his bladed elbow and swung him around a few time before letting go. The Gallade gasped as he flew into a wall. He slid down a few feet before jumping back up to his feet growling. A bit of blood dribbled from his arm from the impact. "HOW ABOUT THIS!" He ran towards Darkrai, but before he got there, he jumped into the air.

Nightmare quickly looked up hissing as the Gallade came down upon him. "CLOSE COMBAT!" Orion roared as he slammed down onto Nightmare and unleashed a fury of attacks upon Nightmare.

Nightmare was knocked to the ground and then pain shot through his body as multiple punches hit every part of his torso. The damage was massive.

When Orion jumped off of Nightmare, he was panting loudly growling lowly. "Get up…" He spatted at the nightmare pokemon. Nightmare just laid there dazed in pain, his eyes staring blankly up at the sky.

"I said get up!" Orion said a little bit louder as he kicked Nightmare in the side.

Still no answer from Nightmare.

Orion let out a disdainful sniff and looked down at him. "Dead?" He asked nudging Nightmare in the side. His eyes glinted as he saw that the dark type groaned. "I can't see…" He muttered lifting up his only non-broken arm.

Orion's face turned pale white. "What-What?" He stammered trying to make sense of what the dark type was trying to see.

"I-I'm blind!" Nightmare wailed distressfully as he sat up spraying blood everywhere from his side. Orion let out an uneasy growl at this statement.

It was not his intentions to hurt Nightmare in such a way. He muttered under his breath and said to him. "I-I didn't mean to." Nightmare looked up at him with his eyebrows furrowed together. "You didn't mean what? To blind me!" He snarled as he got to his stilt like legs.

Orion backed away with a low hissed and said to him. "I-I'll be right back." With that he ran off towards the pokemon center biting his lip.

This wasn't what he wanted.

End of chapter

I hope you enjoyed!

Sorry this took so long. I'm having an Story over load, plus the end of the year exams to worry about. *Sweat* hehehe!

Sign up your characters here!

Form-

Trainers:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Looks (Include outfit):

Crush:

GF/BF:

Pokemon(If any):

What is your part in the story?:

Personality(Doesn't have to be long):

Pokemon's:

Name:

Gender:

Species:

Gender:

Special Looks:

Crush:

Mate:

Kids:

Personality (Doesn't have to be long):

What is your part in the story?: 


	10. Loss and Failure

A Lover's Nightmare

Chapter 10

By Luna the Darkrai

Midnight's P.O.V

When Midnight woke up a few hours later, she found herself alone with Darkrai nowhere in sight. Midnight winced at the sharp pain she felt in her lower regions as she sat up. She remembers that she was birthing and then…

"Ugggg…" She mumbled as she rubbed her head, which felt like a rampardos smashed it. The pain dulled down after a few moments of shaking her head side to side.

She looked around for signs of her eggs, in which she remember in her unconsciousness that there were two of them.

She looked left to right then behind her. Nowhere in sight as far as she could see.

Not seeing them caused panic to rise in her chest. She jumped to her feet, ignoring the pain that ensued with it. She bristled as she called out. "DARKRAI!"

…. No answer

Midnight shivered and looked around seeing if he was coming. After a few moments, she called out again. "DARKRAI WHERE ARE YOU?"

….. Still no answer.

Midnight let out a low whimper as thoughts ran through her head like a stampeding herd of rapidash.

_Did Darkrai take them?_

_What if a predator got them?_

_Maybe…. Just maybe…._

She let out a cry of fear as she looked around panicking. The thought of her eggs being gone when she just had them not that long ago was almost too much for Midnight to bear. Was she really that bad if a mother that she lost her eggs even before she could carry them to the nest? Is she really that bad?

All of sudden a soft female voice called out to her. "W-What are you looking for?" Midnight jumped up a little as she looked around. Michael was still passed out… Then who talked?

She felt something tap her back and she turned around startled. In front of her was a young Kirlia. The Kirlia tilted her head at Midnight and she quietly said. "Are you okay? You were panicking… Did something happen?" She asked in the most innocent voice Midnight had ever heard. This Kirlia was very cute, probably haven't been out in the world for no more than a few years. Which means she is very Naïve?

It seem like she couldn't have taken the eggs, but even the cutest things can be killers. Any pokemon would be willing to kill off a darkrai if the had a chance. Even if they were eggs.

Midnight narrowed her eyes at the Kirlia and softly growled in her darkest voice. "Where are my eggs?" The Kirlia took a step back startled by Midnight's sudden hostility. "Erm…. I saw them being taken away by another darkrai…." She muttered looking down towards the ground quietly.

_Darkrai…._

Midnight let out a loud hiss and looked around. "Where did he go?" She growled looking down towards the now frightened Kirlia.

There was a groan as Michael began to wake up and then he sat up with another groan.

"Uggg…. Midnight?" He mumbled turning towards the female darkrai. Midnight kept silent waiting for the human to become well again. When Michael got up Midnight quickly floated over to him and began checking him over.

She wanted to make sure that Darkrai didn't try to harm the human in anyway. But when she saw that nothing was wrong with Michael, she floated away from him and let out a soft cough.

Michael tilted his head at Midnight and then scratched the back of his head. "Erm… What's wrong Midnight?"

Midnight let out a low hiss and then said in a dark voice. "My eggs… They were stolen…." Michael's eyes widened at this statement and he stammered in a quiet voice. "W-Who?"

Midnight let her head hang as she muttered under her breath. "I-I think my former make took them…." Michael let out a startled cry and then asked quickly. "Who's that?"

Midnight didn't answer because she turned to the Kirlia and asked softly. "Where did he go?" The Kirlia's blue eyes wavered as she quietly said. "He left hours ago… I don't know where he went…"

Midnight let out a frustrated hiss as she turned to Michael as she hissed. "Which way is Nightmare?" Michael sweat dropped and then looked side to side before pointing dew north. "That way… But I do-" He was quickly cut off when Midnight turned to the Kirlia.

"What's your name?" She asked as she slowly walked over to the young Kirlia. The Kirlia nervously laughed then answered as quietly as possible. "Iris…." Midnight crossed her arms and then turned around. "Come on you two lets go find Nightmare…."

Iris and Michael looked at each other trying to make sense of this order. But finally after a few moments, Iris smiled and ran after Midnight calling out. "WAIT UP!"

Michael paused for a few moments and then shivered at the thought of being alone. Without another thought, he ran after the two females.

_The Village_

Orion's P.O.V.

A few hours later

Orion stood outside of Nightmare's room waiting for the horrid news that seemed to be worse and worse every passing moment. The door opened and Nurse Joy came out shaking her head slowly.

"Orion…. I am sorry… He is able to heal the rest of his wounds; it's just that a blow to his head… Well…" She looked down biting her lip until it bled. "Caused the frontal lob of his brain, the part where sight is enabled, to be damaged… He won't be able to see for the rest of his life. I am sorry" She then turned and left back into Nightmare's room, leaving Orion unable to speak.

Orion looked down towards his feet speechless as the reality of his situation fell upon him with force. He shuddered as a tremor of fear swept through his body. He had just ruined another living creature's life. He had blinded some poor soul with his own two hands just because of his temper….

Orion let out a shuddering gasp and then looked towards the door. He wanted to know if Nightmare would forgive him, but that was very unlikely as far as he knew the darkrai.

He bites his lip as he tried to decide whether to go into the room and talk to the creature or to stay out here and not face Nightmare's wrath. But he knew if he didn't that Nightmare would haunt his mind for the rest of his natural born life.

Making up his mind, Orion walked over to the door and knocked three times then waited. First there was silence then Nurse Joy called out loudly. "COME IN!" Sucking in a painful breath, he opened the door and entered silently.

Nightmare was sitting up on the cot as Nurse Joy dress his wounds carefully. The smell of blood and sickness assaulted the gallade's nose as he walked closer to the two. Nightmare didn't seem to respond when he got up close to the bed.

Orion stood there silent for a few moments as he watched Nurse Joy finish her work. Nurse Joy got up and then patted Nightmare on the arm softly as she said. "I'll be back in an hour… Take it easy…" Then she turned and left out of the room nodding at Orion as she passed by the gallade.

As soon as the nurse left Nightmare began growling deeply at nothing. "Yeah, Right…." He hissed laying back into the cot as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll take it easy… Freaking bitch." Orion cleared his throat causing Nightmare's head to snap up and looked around.

"Is some one here? Is that you Midnight?" He called out as he began feeling around him for some body part. Orion scratched the back of his head and then quietly muttered sitting in the chair next to the cot. "It's me Nightmare." Nightmare let out a low hiss and then looked turned his head forward staring blankly towards the opposite wall.

"Come to rub it in?" Nightmare finally said after a few minuets of awkward silence. Orion let out a frustrated sigh and answered softly as he could. "No Nightmare, I am here to see how you are doing." Nightmare let out a sort of hiss and growl put together and he snapped. "Well I have five broken ribs, a shattered wrist, my pelvis is cracked, and I have brain damage…. Oh yeah! And I'm blind." Orion flinched back in as if he was slapped across the face with a magicarp. "I am sorry…" He muttered looking down towards the floor. Nightmare laughed and said darkly. "You will be tonight, Better not fall asleep."

Orion flinched back in shock at this sudden threat. He bit back the anger that dared to show itself and answered calmly. "I am sorry…. Anyway… Who is this Midnight you spoke of?" He asked half expecting the darkrai to make a snappy answer.

But none came.

Nightmare's face fell and he quietly looked down at his hands as if the question was hurtful. Orion let out a soft sigh and leaned back into his seat waiting for the darkrai to answer.

"She is my mate…." He muttered finally after Orion decided that the question was not the right thing to ask. "Midnight is my mate…" He repeated as he began fumbling around with his fingers. Orion let out a soft whimper and shook at these words.

Orion had not only destroyed Nightmare's life, he destroyed Nightmare's life with his mate. He would never be able to protect the female, and he could almost feel Nightmare's despair.

He himself had a mate that he would lay down his life for. But being unable to protect her is more than he can bear, he would just be useless. Utterly useless.

Orion cleared his throat again and then said with a hint of wavering in his voice. "I-Is she going to be okay… I mean… Is she able to go well on her own?" Nightmare shuddered as soon as those words were spoken. "NO!" He roared as he sat up quickly causing a gasp of pain to escape his lips. "S-She is…." Another violent shudder ran through the darkrai's body as he quietly whispered. "With child… Though by now she had probably laid them by now… Oh god… I-I can't protect her or, or feed here… "Nightmare wailed as he flung his head side to side in utter pain.

Orion let out a hiss of shock and then he got up quickly. "Where is she?" The gallade ask feeling as if a new weight had been placed on his already heavy shoulders. Nightmare let out loud hiss and answered with a growl. "Why do you want to know? Are you going to kill her?" Orion shook his head, even though he knew that Nightmare couldn't see him do so. 

"No Nightmare… I am going to fetch her and bring her and the eggs here so my mate and I can help her take care of her…" Orion said as he watched the darkrai's blind eyes widen.

"Y-You want to help me?" He asked shocked. Orion grunted at this and then asked again. "So where is she?"

"She is a few days from here… east…." Nightmare answer in an unsure voice.

Without another word Orion left out of the hospital room and ran down the hall.

He is going to make it up to the darkrai…. Even if it meant that he had to sacrifice all he had….

He ran through the front door and towards the darkrai's home.

End of chapter.

I hope you enjoyed! I think this is my best chapter so far… So…

Right now I am only looking for a bad guy to get in Orion's way or Midnight's…

Just use this and PM me your form….

Name:

Gender:  
Age or lvl (Depending on if your human or pokemon):

Species (If your pokemon):

Looks:

Outfit (If human):

Pokemon (If human):  
Moves (If pokemon):

Part in story (What is this bad guy going to do?): 

Thank you! I am sorry this took sooo long…. Well anyway!

Bye~


	11. Time ticking

A Lover's Nightmare

This'll be slightly shorter then the last... So bear with me... I am sorry it took sooooo long! I've been having major writers blocks!

Chapter 11

Midnight's P.O.V.

Midnight flew along the forest trailed by her two friends. Iris managed to keep up due to the fact that her psychic powers were carrying her along. Michael was ridding on his zoroark's back, so he was fine also.

Midnight dodged another tree in her way as she watched Nightmare's forest begin to end. Thoughts ran through her head as she tried to figure out a plan to retrieve her young ones from her former undead mate. She knew it would be hard enough just to find him... But even harder to steal them from him.

With a heavy sigh she looked over her shoulder at Iris and Michael. "So Iris where do you come from?" She asked wanting to make some kind of conversation. She just wanted to get her mind off of her eggs being stolen for a few moments.

Iris smiled at this question and said. "I come from a forest near by! Why do you ask?" Midnight looked foward again and narrowed her eyes. "I just like to know things... Have you ever been in this village before Michael?" She asked wanting to know, so then when they got there things would be easier for them. "No sorry... I just followed Nightmare one time... Well I never did it again because he attacked me..."

Midnight sighed at this and shook her head at this. Nightmare has changed a lot, she must admit, but there were somethings about him that had never changed.

(from somewhere near by)

A Garchomp watched the three pass by with a cold smile on his maw. "So I've found you... Hehehe..." He shoulder a bag over his shoulder before looking up towards the sky. "Ahhhhh. What a beautiful day for a hunt!" He chuckled darkly at this and ran after the three keeping his eyes on Midnight.

(Back to midnight)

Midnight stopped when she got to a path that went two ways. One left and one right. Michael's zoroark padded up to her and growled. "Go left." Midnight nodded at this and headed left with her eyes narrowed. She had this strange feeling.

It felt like someone or something was following them. She just couldn't shake off the feeling at tall. It just kept come back when she tried to push it to the back of her mind.

She looked over her shoulder but only saw Iris and Michael behind her. She looked forward again with a soft hiss escaping her lips.

What was bothering her so much then? Iris picked up her feelings of uneasiness and asked. "Midnight is there something wrong?" Midnight shook her head at this and replied. "I have no idea... I just feel like someone is following us..." She could hear Iris snort at this. "I would have felt them then." The kirlia said in a sort of informative voice.

Midnight just rolled her eyes at this and shook her head.

All of sudden something in the shadows caught her eye and she began to slow down. There was a dark solute of a pokemon running beside Michael. Midnight let out a soft hiss and looked behind her at Iris with a look that said "Someone is following us". Iris nodded at this looked and closed her eyes. After a few moments they flew open and she cried out. "MIDNIGHT LOOK OUT!"

The shadow bursted out of the bushes and came at Midnight. Midnight stopped suddenly and hissed as the pokemon ran by her.

A garchomp turned to Midnight and roared at her. "I am Equirio! You have a bounty on your head darkrai!" Midnight snarled at this statement and roared at him. "LIKE HELL I DO!" Equirio snorted at her yelling and said in a cool calm voice. "Now how do you want to die? Quickly and painlessly or slow and painfully?"

"You are not touching her!" Iris called out as she ran to Midnight's side. Michael jumped off of his Zoroark and ran to her side also. "We will help her!" He roared as his Zoroark snarled at Equirio.

Equirio smirked at the three and murmured. "Fine then I'll kill you all..."

(Meanwhile With Orion)

Orion stopped at his home in a small house just outside of town. He had to tell his mate he was going to be gone for awhile.

When Orion entered the cottage he was greeted by his son and daughter. His daughter was a young Kirlia and his son a ralts.

"Daddy!" The Kirlia cried out as she ran to hug her father. Orion smiled and bent over hugging his daughter. "Hello sweetheart..." He looked towards the ralts and tilted his head. "What's wrong boy?" He asked as he let go of his daughter. The ralts looked away and walked over to his mother.

The tall shiny Gardevoir looked at her mate smiling brightly. "Hello my love!" She said as she walked over to Orion. Orion smiled and gently placed a kiss on her lips. "Hello dear... I've got something to tell you?" He said as his voice suddenly darkened.

His mate tilted her head in confusion as a question escaped her lips. "What is it?" Orion brought his mate into a gentle hug and said to her softly. "I am leaving for a few days... Maybe more..." His mate's yellow eyes narrowed and she asked. "To where?" Orion shook his head at her and said. "I have a favor for a friend I must do... So please take care of the kids well..." He let go of her and headed towards the door. But before he left he said. "I love you..."

He opened the door and left running out towards the west. He knew he would return to his mate, he knew it... But something in his heart pained him a bit. It was a nagging feeling like he wasn't really going to be back... He couldn't understand why?

Maybe this Midnight is dangerous...

End of Chapter

I am searching for a beta reader... So if your able to provide your services just PM and I'll ask you to do things for me XD

I'll try to write the next chapter faster than this!

Luna


	12. Battling Death

A lover's Nightmare Chapter 12

By Luna the Darkrai

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

Midnight's P.O.V

Midnight glared at the Garchomp in front of her as it took steps forward grinning. "Lookie here... You brought friends." The dragon pokemon said with a dark chuckle. Iris's body began glow with her psychic energy. "Midnight careful..." She whispered to the Darkrai next to her.

Midnight merely snorted at this as she thought. '_He'll be like the rest.'_ Iris looked at her worried for a few moments then looked back at the Garchomp. Michael's Zoroark looked to her trainer and Michael nodded. "ZOROARK USE FOUL PLAY!"

Dark energy sprang up around Zoroark as she came rushing towards Equirio. The garchomp's claws glowed as he prepared a slash attack. Soon he came rushing towards the zoroark also.

Soon the two attacks collided and there was a explosion sending the two pokemon back. Zoroark snarled at Equirio shaking her head side to side in anger. Iris was the next to attack.

She put her hands together and began making a ball of energy. Equirus snarled at Zoroark and came rushing towards her as he prepared another slash. All of sudden a torrent of multicolored leaves hit him in the side sending him flying.

Midnight watched her friends wide eyed as they fought the horrid pokemon. She had never knew of any creature who would defend a darkrai!

She felt a stirring in her heart and she smiled at this warm feel. Seeing them help her made her feel stronger.

So with a roar she came at Equirus, who was on the group still reeling from the earlier attack. My left hand began to glow black as Midnight prepared a shadow claw attack.

"TAKE THIS!" Midnight roared as she brought down her claws onto the downed pokemon. She felt flesh rip and tear under the force of her claws. Midnight watched as blood splattered across the when she flew by with the attack.

Equirus let out a roar of pain and jumped up lashing out blindly. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" He stomped his feet into the ground making it shake violently. Midnight was the lucky one to be floating but her friends sadly weren't.

Michael fell down and cried out in pain as the ground shook him very violent. Iris and Zoroark were barely standing though she could tell they were taking heavy damage.

Without a second thought she came at the enraged garchomp with another shadow claw. But this time he was ready. He swung a great fin right into the darkrai sending her into the ground where the attack hurt her.

The earthquake soon stopped and Midnight slowly opened her eyes. Her friends all around her were fainted, leaving her.

Equrius smirked and walked over to Midnight grinning widely. "Like I said. I'll kill you..." He hissed picking her up by her collar. "Too bad even your friends can't help you." He lifted up a claw readying a final attack, Slash.

Suddenly there was a blur and Equrius was knocked to the ground. Midnight fell to the ground with a thump knocking all the air out of her lungs.

In the place of Equrius was a lucario. The lucario snarled at the garchomp as the pokemon stood up sweat dropping.

"There are too many of you bastards!" He hissed before taking off into the air. "BUT I WILL BE BACK FOR THE DARKRAI!" He roared over his shoulder as he flew off.

Midnight looked up to see the Lucario smiling down at her. "It seems we have had a little scuffle..." He said with a gentle smile. Midnight heard Iris moan from the somewhere near her. Midnight turned over onto her back and muttered. "Yeah. Right... Can you go and see if the Zoroark and Human are okay?" The lucario nodded and quickly ran over to Michael and Zoroark.

"They're out! Hey Amarande were going to need those potions after all!" He shouted towards the trees to someone she couldn't see. Midnight heard the crunch of leaves and grass. She soon saw a pair of worn boots standing in front of her. "Well. That's just perfect Arrowhead... How's the Kirlia doing?" She watched as the lucario padded over to Iris and checked her over before purring. "Pretty and okay..."

Midnight sweat dropped at this sentence and sat up quickly. "So were you following us?" She asked when she saw another human infront of her. "No." The human's deep voice boomed as he looked around the new clearing. "I was head to a date and well... I heard some commotion..." He said as a soft blush spread across his cheeks. The human named Amarande looked at Zoroark and Michael. "We better heal them first..." Arrowhead nodded his head

The two went to Zoroark and Michael. The human pulled out a bottle and began spraying the two. After a few moments he stopped and stood up again looking towards Iris. "Arrowhead heal her and I'll attend to the darkrai."

Arrowhead went to Iris and began spraying her too with the bottled liquid. Midnight wondered what it was... Was it the stuff that were called "healing liquids" by pokemon?

Amarande walked over to Midnight and whispered. "Don't worry. This stuff doesn't hurt..." He took out another bottle and began spritzing Midnight with it. She immediately began feeling her strength come back. Soon she was well enough to stand.

With a huff Midnight got to her stilt like legs and looked at the human silently. "Thanks..." Midnight finally said after a few moments.

Amarande smiled at her and nodded. "Your welcome..."

End of Chapter 12

**Here are the two new character looks-**

**Amarande- Amarande tends to wear grey torn up shorts, and white shirts that appeared to be burnt and sliced apart. He has a black eye-coloring and dark-brown hair, which somehow makes him appear to be somewhat energetic. His skin is tanned in terms of color, and his face always appears to be positive. He always wears brown ragged boots and carries a dull-red backpack with no texture on it. Amarande looks bizzare, but somehow very common at the same time.**

**Arrowhead- Arrowhead has red alien-esq symbolic writings on his fur. These markings glow when the full moon is out.**

_**A****lso I erased Dark dreams and I am starting a request by two friends of mine-**_

_**One story is called "Dusknoir of the Opera" which is a spin off story with a mix of the phantom of the opera and PMD.**_

_**The second is a short story called "Listless Emotions" which is a Male Uxie x Female Mesprit story.**_


End file.
